


Diabolik Knights

by AnnieMura123



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMura123/pseuds/AnnieMura123
Summary: I stand outside of the Sakamaki mansion, as the rain mercilessly hits my body. But that doesn't affect me in the slightest. I was sent here to meet my husband for the that goes by the name of Subaru Sakamaki. Youngest of the Sakamaki brothers





	1. The Youngest Brother's Wife

**Iman's outfit**

**Chapter 1 - The youngest brother's wife**

 

** *Outside the Sakamaki mansion* Iman's POV **

I stand outside of the Sakamaki mansion, as the rain mercilessly hits my body. But that doesn't affect me in the slightest. I was sent here to meet my husband for the that goes by the name of Subaru Sakamaki. Youngest of the Sakamaki brothers. Oh, how I hate my luck. Thinking that I have already wasted an hour or so in the rain, I knock on the door as the door slowly opens with an eerily creak. Taking that as a sign to enter. I entered the dark hallway, as I drag my wet body and luggage with my beloved sword, Muramasa attached to my hip and my guns in the holster, which was concealed by my leather jacket, making my way through the hallway as I push my wet royal blue hair back as I slowly make my way to living area. Upon arriving, I see a blonde sleeping on the couch with headphones on. I walk towards him hoping that I can find Subaru since I was his wife as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me..." I call out softly but I get no response "Excuse me!" I shout but still no response. Just as I pull away, the sleeping blonde grabs my wrist tightly, pulling me towards him as I fall on top of him.  _'What the hell?!'_  I mentally scream to myself

"Noisy..."

"What?" I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest, but the blonde man's eyes remain shut

"You're noisy..." He repeats again, but this time he opens his eyes and I was greeted by the sight of beautiful blue eyes. I was left awed as the blonde man smirks at me. He sits up with me sitting on laps, as he suddenly grabs a fistful of my still wet hair, pushing my head to the side; giving him access to my neck. My eyes widen at what was about to happen. He was going to bite me.

"Oh, Hell no" I speak loudly, as I quickly pull out my gun out the holster from the inside of my leather jacket, shooting near his head I push the blonde man away with great force as I scramble off his laps as I keep the gun pointed to his face.

"There better be a good explanation of this..." I hear a strict voice behind me, as I quickly whip my head around to a tall yet slender man with dark purple hair and red eyes, adorned with thin silver glasses. He looks into my eyes but walks straight past me and goes to the blonde man "What did you do this time, Shu?" 

 _'So his name is Shu...'_  as the purple haired man stands between me and the blonde as I slowly lower my gun and put back into the holster. I was left there shocked as I saw that scene unravel in front of me. The purple haired man turns to me, taking slow and deliberate steps towards me. 

"Who might you be?" The purple haired man is now standing in front of me, as I start to freeze up under his harsh gaze.

"Iman Kurobane, well I was. I married your brother, I'm looking for Subaru Sakamaki..." I speak with confidence laced with each word, but his gaze does not falter.

"Ah... I see now. He’s over there, Mrs Sakamaki." The man walks off, as I scan the room and my suddenly my eyes meet with red ones. I immediately knew this man was my husband. I feel a set of few eyes on me but I quickly disregard them.

“Subaru Sakamaki?” I call flatly. I wasn’t happy with this marriage. The albino vampire glares at me but that doesn’t faze me in the slightest.

“Just for the record, I’m not any happy about this arrangement, any more than you are”

“Right back at’cha” I replied with defiance as I raise my eyebrow to put my point across which causes Subaru to smirk at my rebellious attitude as his fangs flash.

“Follow me, if you don’t want to stay with the triplets” Subaru starts to walk away as I take a glance at the red head with the ribbon around his neck and quickly turn to follow my husband.

 _‘I could of sworn I’ve seen him somewhere’_ I frown as I try to jog my memory but give it up quickly before Subaru stops in front of a door, as he opens the door gesturing that I enter first. I nod in gratitude and enter the room. As I walked into the room, the first thing I noticed is that it was well-kept. Neat and organized, Its how I like everything, expect that there was no bed. A coffin lays in the centre of the room as I frown. Where the hell was I going to sleep. Is possible I might get my own room?

"Take a seat" Subaru’s voice brings me back to reality, as I face him

"Thank you..." I reply politely, as I take a seat on the cosy chair as Subaru sits on top of the coffin. We just stare at each other, more like glaring at each other before

“Why the hell are you carrying a sword and guns?” Subaru gets straight to the point but I keep my face straight. Like hell I was going to tell him. Husband or not. I keep my mouth shut and shrug my shoulders, which angers Subaru earning me death glare. I didn’t see Subaru coming as he slams me into the wall as I gasp in pain of the impact it had on back. “Don’t make me repeat myself and answer the damn question!” I can feel my anger rising but quickly push it down. I can’t get angry. I MUST NOT get angry. Seeing that I am still silent, Subaru’s hands grasp my neck as he lifts me off the ground his grip tightening around my neck, causing me to gasp for air.

“ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!” Subaru shouts in my face as my vision starts to blur. I try to reach for my gun but the door slams open and Subaru lets go of me and I fall to the ground, desperately gasping for air.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I make out another voice but cannot see clearly due to lack of oxygen but all I can see was red. “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!”

“STAY OUT OF IT, YOU FUCKING RED BIMBO” Subaru’s voice starts to give me a headache as he continues “GO FUCK WITH THAT BLONDE SLUT”

“I’M TAKING IMAN WITH ME” with that I feel someone lift me into the air and the next thing I know I have teleported into another room as my saviour gently places me on the bed. I feel a gentle on my cheek as I look up to see my saviour as my vision clears. My eyes widen at the person who was standing in front of me.

“Ayato?!” I gasp in shock as my best friend throws a knowing smirk my way.

 


	2. Visions of  Purple

 

** Normal POV **

Ayato throws a knowing smirk towards Iman as her wide eyes gives way to mighty big smile. She could not believe that her best friend was standing right in front of her.

“It’s been too long since I last saw you, Iman” Ayato speaks with a toothy grin as tears well in Iman’s soft brown eyes

“It has, Aya” Ayato smiles at the nickname that Iman uses for him.

“Tell me one thing, Iman” Iman looks up to Ayato, giving him her full attention as Ayato’s face turns serious. “why didn’t you change?” Iman immediately understood what Ayato was going on about as her gaze shifts to the ceiling.

“I don’t trust him” Iman replies flatly and she stares at Ayato, her eyes changing from brown to gold “Please, Aya. Don’t tell anyone”

“Promise, print, scan?”

“Promise, print, scan” Iman giggles as she and Ayato do their secret handshake, her eyes turning back to a soft chocolate brown. Iman’s eyes narrow at the door, her smile disappearing as Ayato turns to face the door too. “I can feel him coming”

“Subaru?”

“Yup” and right on cue, the door slams open, revealing an angry Subaru and a blonde woman with pinkish red eyes. Iman can easily tell she was human and by instinct, Iman pulls out her gun and points it to Subaru. Subaru stomps his way to Iman as he stands right in the face of her gun, but Iman doesn’t lose her composer.

“The hell are you playin’ at!?” Subaru shouts which causes Iman’s temper to rise.

“The fact that you tried to kill me, what made you think I would want to spend another second with you?!” Iman shouts back as her outburst causes his red eyes to widen. Subaru quickly regains himself

“YOU ARE MY WIFE!”

“THEN TREAT ME LIKE YOUR WIFE! NOT A FUCKING PUNCHING BAG!”

“I DO WHAT THE HELL I LIKE!” Iman’s temper flares but it disappears as Ayato places a hand gently on Iman’s shoulder to stop her. Iman looks back at Ayato and nods as she lowers her gun and places it back into the holster. Subaru roughly grabs Iman’s arm as he teleports away from Ayato’s room. Ayato sighs heavily as he drops on his bed and the blonde woman takes a sit next to him.

“Everything okay, Darling?” the blonde woman inquires as Ayato turns his head to face the blonde, smiling gently; pulling her down with him.

“Yeah, Yui. She, is my best friend. So, I’m worried about her” Ayato expresses his concern as he lays a gentle hand on her swollen stomach. “How’s my champ doing?” Yui giggles at her husband’s action as she kisses his cheek.

“He’s doing just fine, but I think he misses his daddy” Ayato smiles as he gently pecks Yui’s lips.

“What about mommy? Does she miss me too?”

“Of course, she does” with that Ayato rolls over Yui as he slams his lips onto her’s.

** *Subaru’s room* **

Subaru teleports Iman back to his room as he slams her against the roof of his coffin as Iman gasps against the impact. Subaru glares at Iman with raw rage as he punches her in the face. Iman gasps, trying to control her cries and anger as Subaru roughly pulls her by the hair and throws her roughly onto the floor.

**_CRACK_ **

“AAAHHH!” Iman screams in pain as the bone in her left arm cracks. Her vision blurred from her right eye. Subaru angrily makes his way to Iman kicking her in the stomach as her cries echo though out his room.

“Scream in pain! Beg to me to spare you from it!” Subaru shouts but Iman refuses to give in. this angers Subaru greatly as his assault continues “Beg me not to destroy you”

“Fuck… you…” Iman spits out weakly as her conscious wavers violently, struggling to stay awake as the taste of blood fills her mouth. Subaru gives one last blow to Iman’s ribcage as multiple crack were heard as Iman immediately loses conscious. Subaru stops to stare at his bloody and bruised wife as his anger subsides, guilt racked through him. He knew his mother was the one who wrecked him, but to take it out on his wife, he no better than the man he called father. Subaru lifts Iman’s into his arms and teleports to his brother who might be able to help him. Reiji.

** *Reiji’s room* **

Subaru had teleported in Reiji’s room, as the spectacle man narrows his eyes at Subaru as he takes notice of the limp woman in his arms.

“You seriously need to control that temper of yours” Reiji sighs exasperatedly as he gestures Subaru to lay Iman on his bed. Reiji brings the vile he needs to treat Iman injuries as disturbing cracks and clicks can be heard but the bruises and cuts still remain.

“Get me the first aid kit” Reiji orders as Subaru nods and brings what Reiji had requested as he sets to bandage the unconscious Iman. Once done Reiji nods to Subaru as Subaru takes Iman into his arms. “Next time, try NOT to kill her” Reiji warns as Subaru clicks his tongue with annoyance as he teleports back into his room. Subaru walks up to the coffin as he kicks open the lid as he gently lays his wife in and immediately removes her boots, sword and guns with the holster included. Subaru removes his own shoes as he lays next to Iman, looking at her sleeping yet bruised face.

 _‘Seriously! What the fuck was I thinking?’_ Subaru mentally screams at himself as he continues to stare at Iman’s face. _‘She’s my wife now, and I beat the living daylights out of her. I’m no better than that bastard who claims to be our father’_ with that Subaru drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

** *Iman’s POV* **

I see myself surrounded in utter darkness. Hell, I couldn’t even see my hands as I bring them to my face. I decided to walk forward trying to find the light. No matter how long I walked for, I could not find any light. Just as I was about to give up hope, I strangely see a figure standing before me. I noticed purple hair. I stand there with my eyes narrowed as the purple figure turns to face but all I can see was a sinister smile, and at that moment I feel my heart beat violently as I fall on my knees and once again all I see is black.

** *Normal POV* **

Iman jolts into a sitting position as an undesirable pain shoots through her entire body as Iman hisses in pain, her actions forcing Subaru to lose his sleep. Subaru takes a look at Iman as he places his hand gently on her shoulder as Iman jolts again. Iman stumbles out of the coffin as she immediately runs out of Subaru’s room. Subaru’s eyes widen for a moment as he takes off after Iman.

Iman runs to large stair case in the hallway, her eyes looking through the window only to see the purple hair figure she had seen in her dream. Subaru arrives to see Iman frozen in place as he takes a few steps towards her before calling out for her.

“Hey be careful!” Subaru yells as Iman takes another step back and at the same time the purple hair figure turns to face Iman, her eyes concealed but that evil smirk still on her lips. Iman takes one more step as she misses her footing, causing her to fall down the stair.

“IMAN!” Iman can hear Subaru’s voice as she tumbles down the large stair case as her head collides with the pole of the banister as she immediately faints. Subaru rushes down the stairs to Iman as he immediately picks her up into his arms. “Fuck!”


	3. Closing the distance

 

** *Subaru’s POV* **

I carry an unconscious Iman in my arms as I teleport back to my room. I seriously had no idea what had her spooked so much. Okay, it was my fault to start with as I should have better control of my anger but I can’t help it. Most of the time I would spend my time alone. No one near me. Thanks to my mother. She made me into what I am today and I took that anger, that rage on Iman. But the way she bolted out the room and frozen in place, something doesn’t sit right with me. Maybe I should try to close the distance. Ugh! I hardly know her, and today was the day we met face to face. I think the last time I saw her was at that shit excuse of a wedding and then went our own ways. But then again, she is my wife now. She and I entered this union and I think it’s best that we make this work. Firstly, I should learn to control my temper. I gently lay Iman back in the coffin as I get the bandages that I keep in my room and clean her wound on her head as I quickly bandage her head. But damn her blood smells delicious. I lay down next to Iman as I slowly drift back into a sleepless dream.

 

***The next evening* Normal POV **

Iman stirs from her sleep as she finds herself in a coffin. Iman immediately jolts up as pain rushes throughout her whole body. Iman finds her arm in a sling as she recalls the beating she had received from Subaru. Although she doesn’t trust him, but the moment Iman looked into his blood red eyes, she saw the loneliness and the pain in them, and maybe for that reason she might forgive him. After all they are husband and wife. Maybe break that anger and rage with warmth. Iman touches her head with her free hand to only find it wrapped with gauze as she remembers when she bolted out of Subaru’s room and how she fell down the stairs. Iman looks beside her to find an empty spot where Subaru had been. She was alone in his room.

“Did Subaru do this for me?” Iman speaks out loud but only met with silence. After a while, Subaru walks in with a tray in hand as he sees Iman up. Subaru rushes to Iman as he sets the tray down, supporting and making her comfortable.

“Why did you try to get up?” Subaru asks in concern as Iman looks into his eyes and sees that the concern is genuine.

“Sorry, but I feel claustrophobic in the coffin” Iman replies with a sheepish smile as Subaru sighs in exasperation.

“I’ll get Reiji to order us bed, is that alright?”

“Who’s Reiji?” Iman asks as Subaru sighs again.

“My brother with the glasses” Subaru replies as Iman nods. Subaru picks up the tray as he places the tray onto his laps, scooping a spoonful of soup as he blows on the soup to cool it down before bringing it to Iman’s lips. Iman’s gaze locks onto Subaru’s, causing the albino vampire to blush bright red. Iman blushes too as she hesitantly opens her mouth as Subaru shoves the spoon full of soup into Iman’s mouth, causing her to choke on the soup.

“ ***Cough*** Subaru ***Cough Cough*** You ***Cough*** Bloody murder!” Iman’s face turns red due to the lack of air as Subaru taps her back gently as Iman regains her breath, glaring at her albino husband

“Sorry…” Subaru replies sheepishly. Iman’s glare softens as she sees Subaru act all cute.

“You know, if you weren’t an undying ball of rage, 24/7, your kinda cute” Iman giggles but hisses in pain due to her right arm in the sling.

“Sorry…” Iman directs her soften gaze upon Subaru, smiling wryly as Subaru keeps his head down in shame.

“It’s OK. I… I forgive you” Iman speaks softly as Subaru’s head shoots up to meet Iman’s soft brown eyes with his widen red ones.

“You seriously mean that?!”

“Yes… I did?” Iman throws a sceptical look to Subaru but a light off in her head as she starts to grin. Iman’s sudden reaction freaks Subaru out.

“Why the hell are you grinning like?” Subaru moves away from Iman as her grin gets wider and wider.

“What do you say to being friends?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup!” with that Subaru smile genuinely for the first time in his life, causing Iman to smile more brightly.

“Hey, Iman?”

“Yeah, Subaru?” Iman looks at Subaru, her warm smile never fading from her face as this gives Subaru some confidence.

“I think I want to make this marriage work” this shocks Iman greatly as she was so elated that Subaru was thinking the same thing as her.

“Me too. We’re in this together” Iman declares happily, spreading the same happiness to Subaru. “This is a start to a beautiful friendship”


	4. First Day of Night School

** Iman’s POV **

The following night, my wounds healed remarkably fast, but that didn’t faze me. I’m used to it. Though my bones have fully but the bruises and scrapes remain. That’s only because I chose for them to heal slowly. I can’t have anyone doubting me. Not yet. Only Aya knows and I decided to keep it that way. Although it’s night time, I must attend night school with my ‘in-laws’. All the Sakamaki brothers were married, which makes life easy for me since I don’t have to fight off any unwanted advances. I check myself in the mirror and nod with approval as I make my way to the writing desk Subaru has in his room. I needed to contact them as soon as possible and let know how I am and where I was staying. Also, there is a matter I needed my urgent attention. I hope this letter reaches them. I notice a shadowy figure as I hand the letter to the figure.

“Make sure this letter reaches them” I order firmly as the shadowy figure bows to me and disappears into the darkness. As I head downstairs to join Subaru, I think back to the purple haired figure. “I think I need to speak to Aya about this…”

 

** On the way to school – in the limo NORMAL POV **

The ride to school was uncomfortable for Iman and Subaru. Why you ask? Due to the fact all the limo seats were occupied Iman ended up sitting on Subaru’s laps as she shifted on his laps uncomfortably, which resulted in Subaru blushing 50 shades of red as Iman blushes too. The rest of the Sakamaki brothers were too busy with their respective wives to take note of Subaru and Iman.

“Next time, we get the in the limo first” Subaru whispers into Iman’s ear as Iman blushes a darker shade of red

“Agreed” with that Iman and Subaru talked about random topics as their wedding rings shine brightly under the moonlight that entered the limo through the window. At least the ride to school was less uncomfortable.

 

** At night school **

The Sakamaki family had entered the school as everyone stopped what they were doing to get a glance at them. Iman can hear them whisper quite clearly but decides not to say anything. She wasn’t ready to tell Subaru about herself. Iman immediately takes note of envious glares that were directed to her, but Iman smirks at them as she continues to walk to her class with Subaru. If they had a problem, then they should go to hell.

“Alright, Everyone,” Reiji grabs everyone’s attention before continuing “meet up point is in front of the school building. Iman you are in the same class as Subaru. Make sure to stay with each other and Subaru please don’t kill her this time.” Subaru angrily kiss his teeth as he grabs Iman’s hand and drags her away from the group.

“Was that necessary, my darling?” a spectacle woman places her hand gently onto Reiji’s shoulder as Reiji smiles softly at his wife.

“Sometimes I can’t help it, Serena my dear” Reiji wraps his arm around Serena’s shoulder as they walk off to their class and so did the other brothers.

 

** *During class* **

Subaru had dragged Iman into the lesson he was having, but since Iman joining his class; she had the same lesson too.

“Shit! We’re having history,” Subaru curses under his breath as Iman eyes sparkle

“I love history!” Iman exclaims as Subaru gives WhatT

heFuck? look. “Don’t worry! I’ll help you, if there’s something you don’t understand” Iman beams at her husband, as Subaru blushes faintly.

“Much appreciated…” Subaru mumbles under his breath and at that moment a group of girls come up to Iman and Subaru, their faces painted red as Iman and Subaru give a bored look.

“Uh… Subaru…kun” the girls start off nervously as Iman can detect murderous glares from the other girls, but let’s roll of her shoulders. “we… wanted to know… who she is… and who is she so close to you?” Subaru glares at girls, as he can feel his temper rising, but when Iman places her gentle hand on his arm, his temper cools down. One of the girls’ shriek as she rudely points her finger to Iman’s hand

“SHE HAD A WEDDING RING?! HOW DARE TOUCH SUBARU KUN SO FREELY!”

“should I tell them or would like to do the honours?” Iman asks, as Subaru shrugs his shoulders, telling her can do whatever she wants. Iman faces the girls, her steady gaze set on them. “I’m his wife” Iman answers steadily as the girls gasp in horror. Some of them wailing, whereas some wanted to tear her to shreds. Iman and Subaru raise their wedding bands to confirm as Subaru takes Iman hand to back of the class room, where his seat was, as Iman takes a seat on his desk. “good one?”

“Epic…” Iman and Subaru look at each other and laugh at the girls reaction as the History teacher walks in and the students all take their seats.

“Attention, everyone!” everyone turns to face the teacher as Iman makes her way to the front of the class to introduce herself. “Today we have a new student, who happens to be another member of the Sakamaki family. Iman please introduce yourself” the teacher faces Iman with a bright smile

“Iman Sakamaki. That’s all you need to know” Iman answers bluntly, not bothering to give a full introduction.

“Ok, then… please take a seat next to Subaru” Iman walks to Subaru, as she takes her seat next to him as Subaru smirks at her. This was going to be an interesting day.

It now lunch time as Iman and Subaru make their way to the rest of the Sakamaki. Iman notices the shadowy presence from before as she whispers to Subaru.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you later…” Iman takes notice of the girls from before as she smirks. “Hope you don’t this…”

“Huh” Subaru questions as Iman kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush brightly as she smirks and winks at him as she feels the murderous aura

“An insect repellent. To keep the bugs away” Subaru comes back to his senses as his darken and a sadistic smirk forms on his lips.

“Come, closer” Iman leans a little forward as Subaru urges her again “closer… and…” as Iman inches closer, Subaru presses his lips to Iman as he kiss only last for a brief second and Iman’s face burns a bright red

“What was that for?!”

“Insect repellent”

 

* **On the school rooftop** *

Iman relies on her instincts as she made her way to rooftop. From the corner of the darkness, the shadowy figure appears and bows in front of Iman.

“Your reason for being here?” Iman questions with authority as the shadowy figure hands Iman a letter.

“The reply to the letter that was sent earlier, this evening” Iman tears open the letter, quickly reading the contents. Her eyes widen but Iman quickly folds the letter and tucks it in her pocket.

“Anything else to report?” Iman asks as she keeps her gaze on the full moon.

“Nothing, at the moment, your Majesty…” Iman’s eyes turn golden with a flash of red as she face the shadowy figure.

“Very well, Faustus. You are dismissed” Faustus bows again

“Yes, my queen” Faustus disappears into the darkness as Iman leaves her red eyes turning back to the soft brown. Iman makes her way to Subaru and the others as she stops to look at her reflection in the window but behind her, Iman sees the woman with the purple hair. Same as before, her eyes concealed but a wicked and evil smirk gracing her lips. Iman’s heart beats violently, about to grab the handrail but missing it by a hair breadth as Iman falls down the stairs. Iman clutches her chest, as she sees a figure with snow white hair calling her name

"IMAN?!" as darkness completely takes over Iman.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

 

** BACK AT THE SAKAMAKI MANSION – SUBARU’S POV **

I bring back an unconscious Iman back to the mansion and lay her on our bed. What is happening to her? This is the second time I had seen this happen. First, when I brutally beat her up and then, now. When I went to find her, I really couldn’t believe my eyes, when I found Iman laying on the floor. Unconscious. I think the scent of her blood lead me to her. She was bleeding from her head again. I didn’t have time to find Reiji, so I decided to lick her wound and heal her wound. It was just as I expected. Delicious. So damn sweet. I think I might get addicted to her blood. But firstly, I need to find out what is causing all of this and for Iman to gain consciousness.

 

** NORMAL POV **

Iman stirs from the darkness as she grasps her head due to the head-splitting headache she was experiencing. As the headache fades, Iman looks around her surroundings to see that she was in hers and Subaru’s bedroom.

 ** _So, Subaru brought me here… he’s a real softie…_** Iman smiles as she gets out of bed and heads downstairs but there was no sign of Subaru, but only Ayato. **_This is my chance to ask him!_**  Iman makes her way to Ayato, as he turns to her with his eyes widen.

“Aya…”

“Iman! Are you OK?!” Ayato asks with concern in his voice as Iman nods.

“Aya. I need to talk to you about something…” Iman looks Ayato in the eye and he knew she had something important to talk about.

“Take a seat, and then I’ll listen” Iman and Ayato take a seat on the couch as Iman thinks where should begin from.

“Ayato… I think I am seeing your mother…” Iman confesses as Ayato ‘s eyes widen at Iman’s words

“You, WHAT?!” Ayato shouts as Iman shushes him harshly as Ayato pipes down.

“Announce it to the world, why don’t you!”

“Sorry, but how? How is it even possible? She’s dead. Me, Kanato and Laito killed her”

“That’s what I’m wondering… unless…” Iman looks at Ayato as the same realisation hits him.

“Someone has taken her heart…” Ayato finishes off for Iman as they both agree this might be the case.

“But, who…” Iman ponders on the case

“Have you been experiencing violent attacks, in your heart?” Iman’s eyes widen at Ayato’s question as she nods

“I think I need to have a word with Kanato. He might be able to shed some light on this, since he was the last one to see her.”

“How do you know this, Aya?”

“This is just a theory, but I think someone has-” just as Ayato was about finish off what he was a saying, the Sakamaki familiar enters the hallway, making his to Ayato and Iman. Bowing in front of them.

“Young master, Lady Iman. There are some guests wishing to speak with the Lady”

“Let them in.” Iman dismisses the familiar as he nods and the doors of the mansion open as Iman’s widen and the same time, the remaining Sakamaki brothers, including Subaru gather in the hallway. Iman slowly makes her way to the guests.

“Kaname sama? Yuki? And is that…Ai chan?” Iman gasps as she starts running towards them as Kaname opens his arms wide as runs into them as embraces Kaname.

“Nii-San!” Iman exclaims with joy as Kaname and Yuki smile with affection

“It’s been a long time, little one” Kaname smiles down on Iman fondly as Iman pulls away from Kaname to hug Yuki

“Iman San… I missed you dearly” Yuki tightens the hug as Iman does the same

“I missed you too, Yuki” Iman pulls away from Yuki to see a small and adorable girl, holding onto her mother’s dress, as Iman kneels before her with a bright and cheerful smile. “Ai Chan! What a pretty girl you’ve become”

“Auntie Iman?”

“Yes, Ai chan! It’s Auntie Iman. My, you look just like your daddy! But prettier” Ai lets go of Yuki’s dress and hugs Iman as she hugs the small girl. Subaru walks towards Iman, as she lifts her head to look at her irritated husband, but the minute Subaru lays his red eyes on Ai, affection replaces irritation. Ai looks up at Subaru as she extends her arms towards him. Iman looks at Kaname and Yuki as they nod happily. Iman places Ai in Subaru’s arms as Ai beams at Subaru.

“You’re… a pretty…girl” Subaru mumbles

“Are you, Auntie Iman’s hubby?” Ai asks as Subaru blushes 50 shades of red. Iman laughs at Subaru as he glares at her.

“I think introduction are in order… This is Kaname and Yuki Kuran. They are pure-blood vampires, like you guys. They are like my family. This little girl in Subaru’s arms is Ai Kuran. Nii-sans and Yuki’s daughter”

“Thank you for having us and for looking after our sister, Iman” Kaname expresses his gratitude.

“The pleasure is ours. I am Reiji Sakamaki, the second son and this is my wife, Serena” Reiji introduces Himself and his wife.

“Shu Sakamaki, the Eldest son and my wife, Ayame” Shu introduces himself from the couch with his wife on his laps

“Ayato Sakamaki, third son and my woman, Yui” Ayato introduces as he shakes hand with Kaname.

“Yes, I heard from Iman. She talks about quiet often when we were kids” Kaname remembers fondly as both men smile.

“Kanato Sakamaki, fourth son and my love, Miko” Kanato calls out from the table where he sat as his wife Miko brings him cake.

“Laito Sakamaki, Fifth son and my lady love, Sayuri” Laito introduces himself from the corner as his arms are securely wrapped around Sayuri’s waist.

“And lastly, Subaru Sakamaki, right?” Kaname faces the albino vampire as he bows his head. “Please take good care of my little sister” Kaname rises and extends his hand out to Subaru as he returns the gesture

“Pleasure is mine and don’t worry, Iman’s my wife. No harm will come to her” Subaru declares as it is Iman’s turn to blush.

“Nii-San! You’re embarrassing me!” Iman stomps her foot like a little child as Kaname pats her head

“When you have learned to control that temper of yours, then I won’t…” Kaname smiles as Yuki giggles

“Back me up here, Yuki” Yuki shakes her head, as she enjoys such a rare scene.

“Iman, I think it’s time we head back to the Kuran estate.” Kaname explains as Iman nods “I need to attend to matters that you wrote to me about. The rest of gang misses you” Iman’s eyes widen and nods.

“Yes, Nii-San. I understand. I miss them too”

“Until then, little one” with that Kaname, Yuki and Ai leave the Sakamaki mansion and everyone went back to what they were doing, leaving Iman and Ayato alone.

“Aya.” Ayato turns to face Iman

“What is it? Iman” Ayato asks as he already has an idea to what his best friend is going to say

“I think… I should speak to Reiji. About… Cordelia”


	6. The Truth what Lies Behind the reflections

 

** Sakamaki Mansion – two weeks later *Iman’s POV* **

It’s been two weeks since I came to the Sakamaki mansion as Subaru’s wife. I get reacquainted with my best friend Ayato, which is the best thing that happened to me so far. I dealt with Subaru’s violent temperament as well. And Nii-san dropped me a visit, along with Yuki and Ai chan. I was happy to see my family and friends, but there’s these accursed visions or glimpses of purple hair. I have spoken to Aya about this, to which he confirmed that it was his late mother, Cordelia. My bloody Aunty. I don’t know if Aya has spoken to Kanato yet, but I think I’ll take my chances with Reiji. Maybe he might be able to help me with this. With that thought in mind, I make my way to Reiji. Lucky for me, Subaru is in detention, so he’s not at home. Now’s the time to make my move.

 

** In front of Reiji’s room – Normal POV **

Iman stands in front Reiji’s room as she knocks. Not a moment later, Reiji opens the door as his eyes slightly widen to see Iman standing there.

“Iman?” Reiji asks as he is confused as to why she is standing outside his door.

“There is something I need to speak to you about, in private” Iman states as Reiji looks into Iman’s eyes and then nods, letting her in.

“Serena is at school at the moment, dealing a project. This is the perfect time for you to speak to me with whatever you need to speak about” Reiji informs as Iman nods as the both take a seat. Iman takes a deep breath and gets to the point.

“I have been seeing glimpses of Cordelia” Reiji’s eyes widen at Iman’s statement.

“How is that even possible?! She’s dead!” Reiji shouts as Iman shushes him.

“No one knows about this… only Ayato” Iman whispers

“But, how?! You need to be related to her or have her heart! But she was burnt by Kanato” Reiji explains, not being able to make sense of the matter

“That’s what Aya has gone to find out” Iman explains calmly as Reiji cocks his eyebrow

“Aya?”

“I’ve been friends with Aya… for a very long time. Since childhood”

“How? Nothing is making sense here, Iman” Reiji retorts as Iman takes another deep breath and looks Reiji in the eye.

“I think it’s time, I tell you who I really am” Iman answers as she focuses her energy and her eyes turn golden, black hair turns white as the driven snow, red adorns her sharp yet beautiful eyes and markings dancing across her face and body as Iman open her eyes and looks at Reiji. His red eyes widen with shock at the discovery

“It…can’t… be… you’re… the…”

“The demon queen” Iman answers. Reiji regains his composure, pushing his glasses with his index finger

“I see now. This explains a lot. Does Ayato know?” Iman nods as her demon form disappears as she returns to normal. “So, this means….”

“I am the late demon king’s grand-daughter. Cordelia had a sister, who was my mother” Iman explains as she leans back in her chair and crosses her legs.

“it’ll be better if you told me the whole story, so that I can assist you, your majesty” Reiji bows as Iman raises her hand

“Be at ease, Reiji. Just treat me like your sister-in-law. I like that much better” Iman smiles as Reiji smiles back.

“My mother was Cordelia’s sister, but was expelled from the family as she fell in love and married a demon called ShutenDoji. They had two children. IbarakiDoji and me. They lived happily, until the demon king sent demons to kill them and they killed them, and my mother tried to escape with me which she did, but she hid me and directed the demons to her, since she wanted to join my father and brother. I saw my mother being killed in front of me. At that moment, I swore I would kill the demon king and take his beloved throne. And now… I’m the queen.”

“And now, you’re seeing Cordelia.”

“Yeah… I see her and then she smiles and my heart beats violently. Then I lose conscious”

“Hmmm, I think she wants to use your body to regain her former glory. I’m not sure if this right, Iman. But I think you have her heart in you” Reiji explains his theory as Iman falls into her deepest thoughts. “This might be the doings of our uncle, Richter”

“Not just him” Iman explains as Reiji looks up to Iman as he cocks his head “There was a reason why Nii-san came to the house. He’s been looking into the matter for me” Iman explains as she roughly runs her hand through her ebony locks

“Any Idea?”

“Someone from the Kuran house. But I’ll have to get back to you and Aya on this on a later date. We must stop this before it turns into a full-blown war between the demons” Iman replies as she frowns.

“You have us, though we might not be able to be handy in a fight, but we can gather information” Reiji states with a rare smile, causing Iman to smile back.

“Thanks, Reiji” Iman’s eyes land on the door and her eyes narrow “They’re here now.” Iman stands up and Reiji does the same as they walk to the door and leave Reiji’s room. “Let’s not reveal this to anyone, yet. Especially Subaru.” Iman speaks as Reiji nods in agreement. Iman and Reiji walk down and arrive to the hallway as the door opens with Subaru and Serena enter. Serena makes her way to Reiji as they kiss and walk away. Iman makes her way to Subaru as she kisses his cheek, causing him to blush.

“Welcome home” Iman smiles as Subaru leans to Iman’s height and kisses Iman’s lips with a smirk.

“I’m home”


	7. Joined as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ rated! don't read if you don't like it! skip to the next chapter

** Sakamaki Mansion Rose Garden *Normal POV* **

Subaru grabbed Iman’s wrists as he pulls her towards the rose garden. The moon shine brightly against the cold night sky. Iman gasps at the sight of the pure white roses.

“Their beautiful… Subaru” Iman tugs of Subaru’s hand, causing him to turn and face. “Thank you. Did you grow them?” Subaru blushes and awkwardly scratches the back of head

“Y-yeah… I did” Subaru stutters at the unexpected compliment. Iman beams at him with one of her brightest smiles.

“You’re amazing, Subaru! I’m so lucky to be your wife!” This shocked Subaru greatly. No one ever complimented him, but she was the first. “What?” Iman cocks her head to the side, clearly confused

“Y-you just complimented me… it’s a first…” Subaru manages to answer Iman as she takes Subaru’s hands into hers.

“You’re amazing, Subaru! Through and through” Iman turns serious as she declares this.

“I’m nothing but an abomination!” Subaru shouts as he pulls his hands away from Iman’s. “I’m a monster! It’s what I am and what I will remain” Iman grabs Subaru’s hands again as Looks deep into his eyes. She can nothing loathing and sadness.

“No! I refuse to believe that! You hear me!” This time, it’s Iman’s turn to shout as Subaru’s eyes widen. “I wouldn’t have agreed to continue this marriage if you were an abomination or a monster, that you claim to be! I see a kind man who IS my husband! I see you want to be loved and love in return. SO PLEASE! STOP CALLING YOURSELF A MONSTER! BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT!” Iman pants heavily after ranting. Subaru’s eyes remain wide but pulls Iman to him and urgently crashes his lips onto hers as he kisses her roughly. Subaru pulls away as he embraces Iman.

“I love you” Subaru confesses as Iman wraps her arms around Subaru’s back

“I… I love you, too” Subaru had teleported back into their room with Iman in his arms as he lays her down on their bed, gently running his hand through her black locks; as Iman sign with content, gazing lovingly at him with a gentle and kind smile gracing her lips. 

"You're not a monster, Subaru," Iman speaks with determination before continuing. "It's their loss, you know. You're the kindest person I've ever met, with the purest soul and I love you for who you are!" Subaru's eyes widen momentarily as he presses his lips to Iman's, as she welcomes his passionate kiss; pulling away as they gaze into each other's eyes. Subaru brings his lips to the crook of Iman's neck, letting his lips trail along her creamy skin; taking in her sweet scent. Iman knew what he wanted, and she was happily to oblige since it was with the one she loves.

"Iman..." Subaru breathes raggedly as Iman pull her hair to the other side, revealing her long and slender neck. Subaru's eye's widened, looking Iman in the eye. Wanting to confirm if this is what she wanted. "Are you sure about this, Iman?"

"If it is with you..." taking that as Iman's approval, Subaru kisses her neck before sinking his fangs into Iman's neck, as she moans at the pleasurable feeling. Subaru pulls away as he gasps at the sweet taste of her blood.

"Ah... It's so sweet... so delicious... I need more..." Subaru groans as Iman smiles at her lover.

"I'm all yours, love" with that Subaru sinks his fangs in again, letting the sweet crimson liquid run down his throat. Subaru pulls away, his lips making their way to Iman's cheek, ear, jaw; lastly settling on her plump lips. 

"Are you sure you want this, Iman?" Subaru asks as he slightly pulls away, their lips only inches apart. Iman immediately replies with a soft kiss on his lips, as Subaru rips off Iman's clothing, then tearing away at his own. Iman covers her chest with a rosy blush colouring her cheeks. Subaru pulls her arms apart then placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Don't hide from me... You look beautiful..." Subaru breathed, placing sweet kisses on her collar bones then to her breasts. Subaru places his cold mouth to hard pink tips, letting his fangs sink in, sucking like a new born baby with his other hand massaging the plump round mounds. Iman arches her back in pleasure, tangling her hands into his pinkish white hair.

"Subaru..." Iman moans as Subaru moves his lips from her breast then placing his cold lips into Iman's, engaging them in a passionate kiss which leaves her panting for air. Subaru wastes no time as he pushes himself urgently into her. Iman gasps in pain with tears pricking her eyes.

"D-damn! Iman! Are you hurt?! S-should I pull out?!" Subaru starts to panic but Iman places her gently on Subaru's cheek as to calm him down.

"It's ok, Subaru. Don't pull out. I want this just as much as you do" with Iman's comforting words, Subaru blushes slightly as he remains still; allowing Iman to adjust to his size. As soon as pain changes into pleasure, Iman nods to Subaru; taking this as an indication to move. His pace languid. Iman starts to moan in pleasure, which meant that Subaru quickened his pace until Iman was withering moaning mess under him. Subaru oscillated his hips roughly on her's as the sounds of flesh striking against one another.

"S-subaru... ahh... I'm... about...to... mhmm come..." Iman moans louder as the knot in the pit of her stomach tightens knowing that she is close to her release as Subaru hits her g-spot.

"D-damn! Me...ugh...too..." Subaru growls lowly, his thrusts faster and inhuman, repeatedly hitting the same spot. The knot starts to unravel as Iman screams Subaru's name. 

"SUBARU!" Iman screams as she reaches the peak of ecstasy.

"IMAN!" Subaru soon follows after as he blows his seed deep into her womb. Subaru then collapses on top of Iman, burying his face in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. Iman wraps her arms around his back, tracing the taut muscles of his porcelain back. Iman smiles in the happiness she was currently basking in, as she signs contently.

"I love you, Subaru" Iman whispers then placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Subaru looks up at Iman, then smiling gently at her. 

"I love you too, Iman. Promise me you will never leave me" Subaru pleads as Iman cups his cheek and places a soft kiss to his lips.

"Not even when you tell me to leave," Iman replies with determination in each word but her voice gentle and soft. Subaru smiles brightly and leans in to kiss Iman deeply but with promise. Subaru pulls away from Iman, settling himself beside her; wrapping his arms securely around her waist as they cuddle into each other. Both drifting to a peaceful slumber.


	8. Unannounced Visitor

 

** *Subaru’s and Iman’s bed room* Normal POV **

Iman stirs from her slumber as she feels a pair of cold lips tracing the length of her neck, causing her to wake up and shiver in delight.

“Mhmm, baby… good evening…” Iman moans the words out, but this doesn’t stop Subaru.

“Good evening, Babe….” Subaru groans as his hands fondle with her breast as his fingertips make way to Iman’s erected pink tips. Pulling and tugging on them.

“Subaru…. Mhmm… ah!” Iman moans loudly as Subaru gets on top of her gain as his hard cock rubs her entrance

“Babe… I need you… ” Subaru moans into Iman’s ear causing her to moan and shiver in delight. Iman nods with need as Subaru pushes his member into Iman and starts to pound away at her.

"Ahh... Subaru!" Iman moans as Subaru continues to grind his hips into her at an inhuman pace.

"D-Damn... I'm close!" Subaru growls lowly causing Iman to arch her back as she claws at his back. Sweat glistens them both as the scent of sex fills the air. Iman and Subaru reach their climax together as Subaru blows his seeds deep inside her. Subaru sits up pulling you with him as their naked bodies are pressed together as Subaru starts placing gentle kisses onto Iman's neck. 

"Subaru..." Iman moans as she wraps her arms around his back as Subaru sinks his fangs into the crook of her neck, the warm crimson liquid easily slides down his throat. Every time Subaru drinks her blood, Iman finds that strangely erotic causing her to moan his name with pleasure and arch her back until their chests were pressed together. After drinking blood for a while, Subaru pulls away as he fastens his lips onto Iman's as they lock their lips passionately. Subaru slips his tongue into Iman's mouth, their tongues battle for dominance, which Iman loses. They pull away for air, as they both pant for air. Iman kisses Subaru on his cheek causing the albino tsundere to blush.

"I love you" Iman whispers softly as she rests her forehead against Subaru's.

"I love you too" Subaru whispers back as he gives a little affectionate peck to her lip. "You know I would like to go for another round..." Subaru trails off as Iman kisses him to reply to his request. Taking that as a 'yes' Subaru leans forward laying Iman flat on her back and that night they lost count of how times they made love.

 

** *Many rounds of love making later* **

Subaru has fallen asleep, but Iman remains awake as she runs her fingers through Subaru’s white hair, smiling contently at her sleeping husband. This peace lasted for a few seconds as a knock pulled Iman back to reality. Iman places her left hand over Subaru’s head, casting him off to the deepest of slumber as she gets up and quickly gets dressed. Iman makes her way to the door as she opens the door to reveal Ayato with Kanato standing next to him.

“Aya?” Iman questions but quickly understands and leaves the room as she closes the door behind her. Iman doesn’t waste time and gets straight to the point. “What did you find out?”

“How does she know?” Kanato asks as his purple eyebrows frowns, unable to make sense.

“You’ll see…” Ayato replies as he turns to face Iman and takes a deep breath “What I heard from Kanato is that, when Laito pushed Cordelia off the balcony, Kanato saw her and there was no hole in her chest. So, when he went to get the candelabra to light her up, he, then saw a hole in her chest. So, this means….”

“Someone had taken out heart and placed it in me… that someone being Ritcher” Iman finishes off for Ayato as they leave Kanato confused

“How does she know all of this?” Kanato asks as Iman looks to Ayato and his does the same. They both nod.

“You see, Kanato. I am the Demon-” at the same moment the mansion doors burst open revealing a tall man with long flowing hair as Iman, Ayato and Kanato look over the banister to see Karlheinz.

“My dear boys! Your father has returned” Karlheinz announces as Iman rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“Great… just the last person I want to see” Iman scoffs

“I know, right?” Ayato answers as Ayato and decide to head downstairs to greet their father. The other Sakamaki brothers except Subaru come out of their rooms, to see what the commotion is all about.

“Reiji san…” Iman calls for Reiji as he stands by her.

“I think he would like to meet you, Iman. Best to come downstairs” Reiji explains as Iman nods as they both head down the stairs. The minute Iman and Reiji come down the stairs Karlheinz’s eyes widen as he gasps, leaving the other brothers shocked, saved for Reiji and Ayato. Karlheinz immediately bows in front of Iman as hushed whispers were heard. Iman takes her demon form as she makes her way to Karlheinz.

“My Queen… It’s truly has been too long” Karlheinz declares as this angers Iman greatly, since she hated the man truly.

“Shut up” Iman scoffs as kicks him in the face, sending Karlheinz flying across the mansion.

“Iman…” Iman turns to face Shu as he looks down on her “Explain…”

“I’m the current Demon Queen. Grand-daughter of the late demon king. Though, I must admit. This was not the way I wanted to let you guys know.” Iman explains as she turns her scorning gaze on to Karlheinz. “A certain someone still can’t learn to shut his trap”

“I must say, bitch-chan… this is quite a turn of events. Can’t say I’m disappointed” Laito smirks, causing Iman to smirk back.

“Happy, I didn’t disappoint” Iman’s smirk doesn’t falter as she replies to Laito.

“Ohhh… so that explains why you were inquiring about Cordelia” Kanato seemed to connect the dots as he now knows why Iman was asking about their mother. Iman walks up to Karlheinz as she grabs him by the hair and forces him to stand before. Iman faces the other brothers, still in her demon form.

“Not a word to Subaru…” Iman then faces Karlheinz as she starts to release her demonic aura. “Especially, from you” Iman narrows her eyes at Karlheinz as he bows.

“Yes, your majesty” Iman nods as she faces the other three brothers.

“I think it’s about time I told you everything. Just so you know, Reiji and Ayato know everything about me. It’s time that I filled you three up” Iman speaks up as she leads the way to the drawing room.


	9. Why? Why did you hide from me?

 

** *1 month later* Time skip brought to you by Subaru the Tsundere Flower boy – NORMAL POV **

One month has gone by since Karlheinz’s arrival as Iman must tread on eggshells around Subaru, so that he won’t find out that his’s wife is the current demon queen. This was apparently going to be the death of Iman, as she has pressing issues she has to deal with regard Cordelia, Ritcher and Rido Kuran. Thanks to Kaname’s resources. Why were they so hell bent on starting a demon war? What is the link between them? And what does this have to do with her family? Iman received a letter and information from the Kuran household, that Ritcher, Cordelia and Rido had their hands in the matter of her family’s death and now, they are after Iman. Not to mention, the nausea and dizziness Iman was experiencing, made it harder for her to concentrate and keep her strengths up for the upcoming war. She was now one month pregnant, but still hasn’t told Subaru.

 

** *In Karlheinz’s room* **

“My queen, it has been confirmed my ex-wife and brother are responsible for instigating the late demon king against your family, as they feared that your father, ShutenDoji would eradicate them and then the demon king, to take over the throne” Karlheinz explains as he looks over the documents that Iman received from Kaname. “Also, it’s seems to state that Cordelia harboured malicious intentions towards your mother” Iman leans in the armchair, with her fist nestled gently under her chin.

“This is expected, Karlheinz” Iman sighs as she uses her free hand to rub her stomach affectionately. Karlheinz flips through the documents as his eyes widen. Iman senses this as she throws a sideway glance to Karl. “What is it, Karl?”

“It states that Ritcher had taken the heart of Cordelia and placed it in you, my queen. So this explains why you see that wretched woman and the sudden violent attacks. She wishes to use your body as a vessel, your majesty” Iman turns her head to Karlheinz as her eyes widen in realisation.

“This is why they hell bent on unleashing a demon war… shit” Iman bangs her fists against the armrest as Karlheinz rushes to Iman, stroking her arms in a soothing manner.

“My queen. You mustn’t stress now. It’s harmful for the baby” Karlheinz explains as Iman nods as she takes deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Karl… how do we get rid of her?” Karlheinz thinks for a moment as he nods at his own idea.

“I think Reiji might be able to do something. If you permit, your majesty, may I speak to Reiji regarding this matter” Iman narrows her eyes as Karlheinz continues “He might be able to conjure something up to get rid of her”

“You may” Iman waves her hand as Karlheinz disappear from the room. Iman leans back in her chair and lets out a weary sigh. “I think it’s time I tell Subaru, that we’re having a baby” with that Iman gets off her chair and leaves the room to find her husband.

 

** *Iman and Subaru’s room* SUBARU’S POV **

I was lost for words when our father showed up all of a sudden. What the hell does that bastard wants? Wasn’t it enough that he destroyed my mother and ruined my life?! Also, Iman has been acting weird around. She must be real stupid if she thinks I don’t know what’s going on. It’s like she’s walking on eggshells around me. So are the other brothers. I think about it for a moment until I give up. In my frustration I punch a hole in the wall, causing the papers to scatter across the floor.

“what the fuck man!” I sigh frustrated, as I go to pick the papers, but I eyes widen at the contents. I read them, but my eyes are ready to pop out. Why? Why didn’t she tell me? We love each other! But she chose to hide a very important side of herself! WHY COULDN’T SHE TRUST ME! in anger I grab the papers and storm out of the room to confront Iman. After this, I think I can’t trust her. She’s so dead.

 

** In the hallway – IMAN’S POV **

I take a seat on the couches as I tip my head back as Aya takes a seat next to me. he grins at me causing me to smile in return.

“Thinking you should tell Subaru?” Aya asks as I pull my head back as I turn my head to Aya.

“Yeah, I think he’s gonna be excited that he’s gonna be a father” I reply happily, and I notice Subaru coming down the stairs as I can’t seem to contain my excitement. I look to Aya as he nods and gives me the thumbs up. I get off the couch and make my way to Subaru with a smile on my face.

“Subaru! I got some-” but I was cut off when he threw some papers in my face. I open my eyes, but they widen when I see the papers. I look up at Subaru and he’s absolutely fuming with anger. “How did you-” but was cut off again when my husband grabs my neck and lifts me off the ground. I hold onto Subaru’s wrists as I gasp for air.

“Hey! Subaru! Let her go NOW!” I can hear Aya’s voice but it’s sounding distant

“Why? Why did you hide from me? From ME! OF ALL PEOPLE!!!” Subaru shouts in my face as my hands start to go limp. Subaru sees that I’m no longer putting up a fight as he lets me go, causing to fall to the ground. I gasp for air as my surrounding returns to normal.

“I had to… I had no choice…” I reply but the anger still burns in Subaru’s eyes. I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach.

“That, you’re the current demon queen! That your family was murdered by my aunt and uncle?! Is that why you MARRIED ME?! TO USE ME?!” tears stream down my face as Subaru accuses me as Aya comes to my side to protect me from Subaru. I remain quiet as Subaru walks towards me and grabs my left hand and pulls of the wedding band. Once the wedding band was in his hands he throws it into random direction. “This marriage is null. Get out of my sight”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Aya shouts as Subaru looks down coldly at me. But at that moment, my heart starts to beat violently as Aya catches me. And everything turns to black.

 

** NORMAL POV **

“Subaru take her to Reiji now!” Ayato shouts at Subaru as he picks Iman into his arms and carries her to Reiji room. Ayato bangs on the door as Reiji opens the with annoyance, but when he sees Iman in Subaru’s arms he ushers them in.

“Lay her down on the bed, now”


End file.
